Cursed Dreams
by Blue Element
Summary: It takes place two years after Tokine was injured. Yoshimori still hasn't forgiven himself and has promised himself not to let anything happen to her again. But when a creature sets a curse on Yoshimori, can Tokine resolve to safe him this time?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I'm not sure where this idea came from and I don't normally write for Kekkaishi but I thought there was a good opportunity for some fanfictions in the five-year time-skip right in the first chapter. I have of course taken notes on all the names, as I always seem to forget them.

**

* * *

Cursed Dreams – Chapter 1**

Yoshimori walked sluggishly to his nightly guard duty of Karasumori while drinking his tenth container of coffee milk. He had been lucky today as there hadn't been any need for him to go in early, allowing him to sleep until eleven o'clock. The twelve-year-old still disliked his job but took it much more seriously now. He did his best to train had and was improving more each day.

Madarao flew unwillingly behind his young master watching him in slight concern. It had been two years since the Yukimura girl had been injured and Yoshimori had been noticeably less enthusiastic to say the least. When he had been younger he would be happy to laugh and play with the Yukimura girl and other friends from school. Though, in the last two years he had rarely did anything but train, go to school, sleep and secretly bake cakes, which was his only enjoyment.

"Ahh, I hate having to stay up so late. I wish sleep wasn't required." The young Kekkaishi muttered wistfully. They were just reaching the school now; they had been slower than normal due to Yoshimori being so tired and waking up later. Jumping the gates, he noticed that Tokine wasn't there yet. "Nee nee Madarao, if we're late I wonder what's taking Tokine-san so long." Yoshimori asked to ookami-seishou. Madarao pretended to not hear the boys question, he wasn't supposed to care about the legitimate successor of the Yukimura clan since he was not only part of the Sumimura clan, he was the legitimate successor of his clan after all. The whole 'family battle' between the Sumimura and Yukimura clans had been going on for generations.

A few hours passed with only a few small yokai showing up, so small Madarao just ate them before he even bothered to alert Yoshimori of their positions. Around two in the morning Tokine finally made an appearance, though she didn't look herself at all. Her face was flush; her hair was out of place on her straw sandals were tied loosely. Normally she would take great pride in her appearance. "Eh, are you alright Tokine-san?" Yoshimori asked looking down at the older girl from a tree branch. She gave a quick look up like she was about to answer her but before she said anything she turned away with a "humph".

"Oy Honey, are you sure you should have come in today? You should have stayed at home and rested." Hakubi said watching his young master with great concern in his blue eyes. The inu-seishou was more loyal then Madarao.

"I'm fine Hakubi. Besides, it's not like that gaki could look after Karasumori by himself." Tokine put on a strong face and gave the Sumimura successor a taunting glare.

"Hey! I could look after the place for at least one night by myself! And I'm not a gaki!" Yoshimori yelled as he stood up from his perch, unfortunately he had stood up to fast and lost his balance and falling backwards off the branch. With a slightly evil laugh Tokine jumped away leaving Yoshimori sitting on the ground rubbing the bump on his head.

The two continued their patrols around the schoolyard with to trouble until about an hour until sunrise. It had been a calm night with no injuries. Tokine was feeling quite ill and was taking a break on the school roof. Yoshimori was walking around in the small forest area below waiting for any reports from Madarao. It was at that moment when both their heads shot up in surprise. A huge spirit force had just entered the Karasumori from the North.

*****

At that moment Shigemori (a.k.a. Yoshimori's grandfather), was sitting at his office table working on writing something or other. At the same time as the children as the school noticed the presence he had as well. "Shuuji, watch the house! Something big is at the school, I'm going to check on the gaki." The elderly man said as he ran around the corner to the front door, tenketsu in hand. Shuuji barely had time to answer his father-in-law before the door was slid shut with a slam.

"So old man, you felt it too." A voice came from behind Shigemori. With a sigh he saw that it was Yukimura Tokiko (a.k.a. Tokine's grandmother). It wasn't like it was a surprise that it was the old lady.

"Of course I did you old hag, now lets just hope the kids can handle themselves until we get there." The old man grimaced. He knew that Tokiko and himself were both in good shape for their age but nowhere as good as they once were.

*****

Tokine and Yoshimori watched as the demon in front of them took form. It was an odd looking creature, it looked somewhat like a human but covered completely in scales. It's hands and feet looked like a monkeys, but still covered in scales just like the rest of its body. The head looked like a lizards and it had a small stumpy tail. It stood as if on all fours and had menacing eyes.

"Tokine, how are supposed to fight something like this? It's way to strong for us." Yoshimori shook in fear as he watched the lizard creature in front of them. He had fallen to his knees, the spiritual presence of the creature was almost too strong for they young boy to handle. Tokine didn't seem to be much better. His mind was starting to go blank, he couldn't think of what to do but then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. The scar on Tokine's right arm, seeing the terrible mark reminded him of his resolve and how he couldn't be a weakling like this. 'I can't let this thing hurt Tokine. I have to protect her.'

"What are you doing baka?" Tokine asked she was shocked at what Yoshimori was doing. He had stood up and was clenching his fist to try to stop the shaking that seemed to rack his whole body. However, what surprised Tokine the most was how, despite his shacking, had positioned himself in a defensive position in front of her. "How are you planning on protecting someone against this thing when you can't even protect yourself?"

"I wont let you get hurt again Tokine, you're already sick, I wont let anything else happen." Yoshimori yelled, Tokine didn't have to look at her childhood friend to tell that he was shaking badly; it was so obvious in his voice. 'Why is he doing this?' The female Kekkaishi wondered.

The creature interrupted the moment with an evil laugh. "I heard about the power of Karasumori but I never thought that it would be this powerful." It continued to laugh. "I'll have to deal with you two first so I can have this land for my own." Yoshimori stepped backwards slightly at those words but held his position. The demon pulled its head back then spat a strange liquid at them.

"You will not harm my Honey!" Hakubi yelled but the liquid hit him and he quickly disappeared. The demon took little notice of this and shot another ball of liquid at the two children.

"Ketsu!" Yoshimori yelled forming a barrier around Tokine and himself, but the liquid quickly dissolved the barrier and sprayed onto Yoshimori's shoulder. He screamed in pain but pulled Tokine out of the way before any got onto her.

"Yoshimori! Are you alright?!" Tokine yelled as she looked in terror at the wound on the younger boys right shoulder. The liquid had burned its way through the cloth and taken a large area of his skin with it. Yoshimori's breath was coming in loud gasps but he forced himself back into a standing position his hand covering the burn on his shoulder.

"I can still fight and protect." He cast another barrier around himself, this time putting as much power into it as he could.

"Silly human, you cannot stop my poison from reaching you anymore. It's already flowing through your tiny body, weakening you by the second." The creature chuckled, it prepared to blast more poison at the tow Kekkaishi.

"No, I wont let you harm Tokine! Even if it means I get injured!"

"Stop this you idiot!" Tokine was starting to get light headed, her fever seemed to have gotten worse as night had gone on and with all that was happening now it was only making it get worse faster. "You can't sacrifice yourself like tha-" Before Tokine could finish her sentence she fainted. Yoshimori turned around in surprise.

"No, Tokine! Wake-up, you didn't get hit by any of the poison did you?" he was panicking now. Madarao looked at the Tokine and could quickly tell that none of the poison had reached her. It was just the fever making affecting her.

"Stop panicking gaki, she's fine. She just fainted from her illness." He reassured the boy. Yoshimori gave a sigh of relief. Unfortunately he had lost concentration and his kekkai was very weak. The poison went right through the wall and hit Yoshimori Square in the back. It went strait through the cloth of his uniform and burned his back. He felt so much pain that he couldn't even cry out. The demon laughed with glee as he shot another sphere of poison at Madarao, making him disappear like Hakubi had.

Right as the poison hit Yoshimori, Shigemori and Tokiko appeared around the corner of the school. Yoshimori collapsed on the ground arms clutched tightly to his chest as he curled into the fetal position. 'Shit, we're too late!' The old Kekkaishi thought. He looked over at the creature that was now making its way closer and closer the Tokine and Yoshimori. "This should be quick, it's only a Sabojon. Too tricky for these two to handle but simple enough for two seasoned Kekkaishi." Tokiko grumbled in agreement.

"I don't think you realize the amount of damage that your grandson has, you really should be more worried." Tokiko said as she formed a kekkai to contain the Sabojon. With one quick metsu the creature's laughter was quickly ended. They walked over to their respective grandchildren. Tokiko could see that it was only the fever that had affected Tokine and there was nothing to really be worried about. Yoshimori on the other hand had not truly passed out. His eyes were shut tight and he was clenching his teeth, trying to stop himself from crying out in pain. He just wanted it to end.

"Yoshimori, hang in there." Shigemori said calmly to his grandson. He carefully removed the charred remains of the boy's top to get a better look at the burns on his skin. "This is bad, not only does the poison burn but it absorbed into the blood stream and causes the person the be cursed by terrible visions and ill health. It may not sound bad but the dreams themselves drain the person of all will power, reducing them to almost nothing but an empty shell.

"How can we remove the curse?"

"There is only one known way and that is to have another Sabojon remove it for you. However, the problem isn't that it's hard to find a Sabojon that will help you, it's that it's hard to find a Sabojon in the first place. They are very rare demons and normally very kind natured, but this one must have been affected by the Karasumori." Shigemori explained.

"I see… Lets' just work on getting him home so we can treat the burns."

*****

Tokine lay in bed, just coming back to her senses. Her head was fuzzy and she couldn't think of how she had gotten from the school to her warm futon. The last thing she remembered was passing out… She gasped as she sat up. "Yoshimori!" She didn't know what had happened to him, the poison had hit his shoulder and the demon had said that it was already taking affect. She pulled her covers back and ran to the front door.

"Wait Tokine, where are you going?" The voice from behind her indicated that her mother had caught her.

"I'm going to see what happened to Yoshimori-kun." She turned around to give her mother a determined look. Her mothers face faltered, making Tokine's heart sink.

"It would be best if you didn't go over there right now, he hasn't woken up since the attack and his condition isn't any better." Tokine's eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh, deary! It's okay, he'll be okay." Shizue reassured her daughter.

"It's all my fault for going to the school last night sick. If I had stayed home he wouldn't have been like this. If he hadn't need to protect me, he could have saved himself." Tokine sobbed.

*****

Shuuji sat on the floor next to his ailing son. Yoshimori had now been out for almost a full day like this now. His father-in-law had come bursting through the front door last night barking orders to get bandages and burn treatments. He had even woken up Toshimori to help.

Yoshimori was still in bad condition he had a burn on his right shoulder and a very expansive burn on his back. His breathing was shallow and he had a high fever. Not only that but he had not shown any signs of waking up.

He loved his wife and family but hated their job. It was very hard for him to see his son, as young as he was to be injured like this. An twelve year old should not have to go through this. He was also concerned about his youngest son, it had to be hard form him too, to see his older brother in such a state, and he was only six.

"_Please… no, not them. Please don't hurt… them_." Yoshimori muttered in his sleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare; it had started a while ago and seemed to be getting worse. Tears were starting to pour out of the corner of his eyes. Shuuji dearly wished there was something he could do for his son but anything he tried to do to comfort him seemed useless.

"Dad, is Yoshi-nii going to be okay?" Toshimori asked from the door. Shuuji hadn't even noticed that he was there. He stretched out an arm indicating to his son to come in. Toshimori hugged his dad, he didn't understand what was going on really, and all he knew was that his Yoshi-nii wasn't well. He buried his face into his father's chest, trying to hide from all the worries that seemed to berate him.

"Your brother will be okay, but he's going to have a hard time for the next little while so we need to be here to help him. Do you understand Toshimori?" Shuuji explained to the young boy. Said boy looked up at his fathers smiling face. He could still see the worry and concern that he had for his Yoshi-nii but he knew that his father was doing his best to hide that fact. The boy nodded vigorously. "That's a good boy. Would you mind going and getting some fresh warm water?"

"Okay Dad!" Toshimori said happily. He grabbed the bucked with the now warm water and carefully carried it out of the room. Shuuji sighed, he had still not heard from his oldest son Masamori. His father-in-law had sent a Shikigami with a message but there had been no word back as of yet. There had always been tension between the two brothers. Masamori, now nineteen, had always been the stronger Kekkaishi but he had not become the legitimate successor. Even considering that, he thought that Masamori would at least send a message back.

"Any changes?" Shigemori asked from the doorway. As if on cue, Yoshimori gave a low moan. He shifted under the covers, muttering something incomprehensible. "I'm working on a solution, until then there is nothing we can do for him." The old man looked more tired then usual. 'I only hope I wont have to resort to asking those Yukimura women.' The old man had his pride and if it was completely necessary he would ask for help from them, but he would like to avoid it if possible.

"Not really. He just keeps talking in his sleep. I don't want to imagine the dreams that must be tormenting him." Shuuji looked sadly down at his son again.

*****

Tokine sat alone at the table. Guilt was not allowing her to sleep. Oh how she hated that feeling. There had to be something that she could do, but there was no way she could get over to the Sumimura's house without her grandmother noticing. Then it hit her, Tokine had to stop herself from hitting her head for not realizing it sooner. She had been sneaking over to Yoshimori's for years, even when she was little. Tokine hit herself mentally.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! I'm going to see how people like this and judge weather to continue or not. Then again, I might get a horrible response and continue purely for myself. Tell me if you see any errors. I did my best to find all of them. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy with school last semester but I had a lot of free time today... as in four hours sitting on a bus. So I took my computer and wrote the whole way! I have a little more free time so this story is going to be taken off hold. **WARNING**: There is some minor gore and a severed head, nothing too bad, but I thought I should say. Now, without further delay, here is Chapter Two!

* * *

* * *

**Cursed Dream – Chapter 2**

Tokin quietly made her way to the wall separating the Sumimura Estate and the Yukimura Estate. Once at the wall, all she had to do was climb up the oak tree, onto the branch that went over the wall and jump off. It was a piece of cake for a person of her skill, even if she was still sick.

Madarao watched lazily from in his doghouse as the Yukimura girl jumped nimbly from a tree and, after checking to see if there was anyone watching, moved towards the house. 'Should I stay here and not care, or stop her before she injures her heart?' Madarao knew Yoshimori's current condition and was not sure how she would take it. Before he could make up his mind, she had disappeared around the corner of the building. 'Oh, well. It's her choice anyway.'

* * *

"Shuuji, where have you gone? Yoshimori is having another nightmare." Shigemori called as he left Yoshimori's room to look for his missing son-in-law. Shuuji had left the room only to put the youngest of his three sons to bed. Toshimori had been sitting with Shuuji earlier, keeping watch over his 'Yoshi-nii', but his head had started to droop as he fell asleep on his father lap.

Tokin snuck in through the same door both men had just left from. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw what was in the room. Yoshimori was laying down on his futon, face ashen and covered sweat. He seemed to be muttering something in his sleep, his eyebrows kneaded together, in pain and fear to what he was seeing in his dreaming.

Tokine left the room quickly when she heard voices coming back towards the room. She hid herself under the deck just outside the room she had just left. "When are you going to leave for Ryusendo Cave? You said that there was a great chance to find a Sabojon there." She heard Yoshimori's father ask.

"Yes, it has a high spiritual power there. Sabojon are attracted to that sort of thing, like with Karasumori." The old man answered. "I'm heading off first thing tomorrow morning. Just make sure that he doesn't go running off if he wakes up." His voice was full of concern at the last part.

"I thought you said that he couldn't wake up."

"Well, it's not truly waking up per say. He will appear to be awake but he will not see the world as it is. It will continue to match his nightmares. Try to not let him move around too much if this happens. He'll just end up hurting himself or others."

* * *

Tokine ran out of the house, still careful not to run into anybody. She would have to go to Ryusendo Cave and leave tonight, so she could get there before Shigemori. It was her fault that Yoshimori was like this; she had to fix it herself. Now that she was out of Yoshimori's house, she'd have to get back into hers, grab some supplies and get out. She couldn't tell her Mum, she'd only worry. In addition, if she told her grandmother, she would stop her.

The window that leads to Tokine's room came to her view. She easily jumped up into it. Her supplies from yesterday were still out and ready to go. She'd have to get a map and food for the trip, she knew from memory that the cave was not far from here so she could travel light. During the day, it was a popular tourist sight, but there would be no people there during the night.

As she reached the front door, her mother came up behind her. "Ahem." Tokine jumped and looked behind her. "I think you're forgetting something." She held out a small pack. "I wont say anything, but pleas be safe." She asked.

This shocked Tokine, she had thought her mother would try to stop her. "Thanks Mom." She said quietly as she took the bag. She turned to leave the house, just as if it was any other night and she was going to protect Karasumori.

* * *

_He hated the colour red, it burned itself into his eyes, surrounding him in the discussing hue. Where had it all come from though? It hadn't been there earlier. "Hel-" He tried to call out but a sharp pain in his throat stopped him. His hand went to his neck, it felt normal. 'What is going on?' Fear was starting set in. He looked around franticly once more. All he could see was red, dark lustrous red. 'There's nothing here… why is there nothing here!' None of it was making any sense. 'Maybe I should try calling them again.' _

"_Dad!" No answer, he stood up and started walking. "Aniki?" No answer, picking up pace, he began to run despite the pain. "Grandpa?" No answer, all he could see was red as he ran forward. "Tokine?" This time there was an answer. A small whimper from his left side. He stopped running and looked over but didn't see anything. He called again, this time louder. "Tokine!" The whimper sounded again. He ran in the direction of it, but when he found it, he wished he hadn't. _

_You couldn't even really tell what it was anymore, but the purple sleeve and dark hair gave it all away. He felt sick as he dropped to his knees and his stomach tried to empty itself. This horrible sight in front of him couldn't be Tokine. The whimper made itself known again. He looked up, it hadn't come from… where he thought. Hakubi flouted a few feet away. "You found Hunny. I can go now." He disappeared in a wisp of smoke. 'No, no, no, NO! That can't be Tokine!' But it had to be right? Why else would Hakubi be there? The seed of fear that had planted itself in his stomach sprouted and grew. A low rumbling sound came from behind him, he dreading turning around._

_

* * *

_

Shuuji's head nodded as he tried not to fall asleep sitting up. His father-in-law had gone to watch Karasumori in the place of Yoshimori and Tokine. He had talked with Tokine's mother a few hours ago and it seemed she was still too sick to go to the school tonight. His son had been increasingly fidgety, his moaning forming into audible words again. Well, technically it was only one word that he seemed to be saying repeatedly. 'No.' He didn't want to imagine what was going through Yoshimori's head at that moment.

A tapping noise from the window to his left made him jump. He looked over to see a black bird with a white square on it's chest looking at him. "So, Masamori finally shows up." He said to himself quietly. He stood up on his now stiff knees to go let his eldest son in. Reaching the door, he saw that Masamori was already inside and leaning against the wall. "Welcome home." Shuuji greeted him in a weary tone.

"I received Grandfather's message. How is he doing?" Masamori asked without opening his eyes or moving from his spot on the wall. In truth, he didn't want anyone to see the worry in his eyes. He envied is brother for being the legitimate successor when it should have been him, but they were still brothers and he couldn't help but worry.

"He's still asleep. Why don't you come in?" Shuuji turned to walk back into the house with Masamori in tow.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come back." He could see how tired his father looked. "Why don't you go get some sleep and I'll watch Yoshimori for a while." He offered his father. Shuuji looked at him for a minute, but somewhat reluctantly agreed. He turned down a different hall to his room while Masamori continued to the room that his father had pointed to.

Masamori came up to the room to find the door ajar. He cautiously opened it and peered in. Inside there were bandages, a tube of what was once most likely warm water at one time and an empty futon. He knew what the affects of Sabojon poison were, but it surprised him that this stage of the curse was happening so soon. It normally took the victim a few days to reach the point where they would start sleepwalking. "How serious is his injury?" He wondered to himself aloud. 'I should find him before he gets into trouble. This will just cause more worry for Dad.' Looking down the hall, he saw a small plant knocked over. 'How did I not notice that before?' he asked himself. Following the direction that the plant had fallen, he made his way farther into the house.

* * *

_He didn't turn around, he only ran away. 'Damn it! I shouldn't be running. I have to protect her.' Protect her, she's gone. "No, no, no, no, no…" He couldn't think about that, he could only run, keep running. His feet pounded on the ground that he couldn't see. His vision was covered in the ugly red colour from before. He couldn't even tell if he was moving forward anymore, there was nothing to judge movement, only the feel of his feet hitting the ground. The ground however seemed to be disagreeing with him as it suddenly cut off and he found himself falling. The only good part was whatever had been chasing him had now stopped._

_Hitting the ground hard on his back, he had to work hard to stand again. After gaining his bearings, he looked around the room. To his surprise, it was his own room that he was standing in. He tried to twist around to make sure nothing was behind him only to have agonizing pain shoot through his back. He fell to his knees thanks to the dizzying pain. He heard voices behind him he scrambled back to a standing position. He had to keep moving forward. _

_He pushed the door open slowly, making sure nothing was on the other side. __**"…Yoshimori…"**__ A voice came from his right. He looked down the hall in fear. The voice didn't sound too friendly, but somehow so familiar. He quickly turned and headed in the other direction. He stumbled down the hall as fast as he could, but his feet didn't seem want to keep going. His mind screamed as his body fell to the floor. A dark figure came into view, the only detail visible was an evil grin on it's face._

_

* * *

_

Masamori looked down on his brother. He had only found him thanks to the loud thump of a body hitting the floor. The appearance of his brother shocked him. He knew that he had been injured, but he had no idea to what extent. When he had received the shikigami from his grandfather about Yoshimori, he had remembered when Yoshimori would throw up a giant fit over a scratched knee. His thoughts had consisted of things like 'He would run away before things got too hurt'.

Nevertheless, there his brother was, his whole torso covered in once white bandages, now red. His shouldered rapped in more bandages, but that didn't seem to be as bad. Yoshimori's glazed eyes looked up at Masamori with fear. It was as if he didn't' truly see what was in front of him. Masamori put his hand out to try to get his brother off the ground only to have him flinch away as if he had just tried to hit him.

"Yoshimori, we have to get you off the ground. Dad's worried, please." He talked as calmly as he could. The younger of the brother's face paled. His face was one of someone who had just had a horrible realization. "I'm not going to hurt you." He slowly reached his hand out and put it on Yoshimori's good shoulder. "You're safe." His words didn't seem to do anything but make the look of horror on his brother's face. He quickly retracted his arm when his brother's arms shot to his own neck, as if to stop some invisible force from chocking him.

* * *

_The figure looked down on him with menacing eyes. He backed as far into the corner as he could. The face of the figure came into face into view and made him feel ill. It was his brother Masamori, but he looked different, more evil and not in anyway like the person he knows. The figure that looked like his brother reached out towards him and grabbed for his arm with clawed hands. He just flinched back in time to avoid getting cut by the razor. _

"_**Just like you to run and hide isn't it gaki. It's no wonder that no one cares about you." **__His mouth didn't seem to move with his words, but that didn't seem to matter at it the moment. 'It's true though, isn't it? I am useless, I couldn't protect Tokine.' He thought to himself. __**"You're a useless mass, a waste space that doesn't deserve the air you breath." **__The creatures reached forward again and clasped it's hands around his neck, squeezing of the air flow. __**"You can't protect anyone." **__He moved his hands to pull of the clawed ones from his throat, gasping for the breath that wouldn't come. The hands were released from his neck, still gasping. Tears were forming in his eyes. _

"_How could you do this Aniki?" He asked is a pitifully small and horse voice. 'I know I'm useless, why must you remind me.' His head began to feel light again, and the world around him wavered. He found in increasingly difficult to stay sitting upright. Not that that mattered, the creature was advancing and his brain was yelling at him to get away. "I… can't." _

_He made one last attempt to stand but his legs gave out under him and fell back onto the ground. The wound on his back began to burn with pain again. He stretched an arm forward to pull himself along the floor. It didn't seem to work much better than his attempt to walk because his sweaty hands couldn't get a grip on the smooth floor._

_

* * *

_

Hearing his brother's pleas scared Masamori. He had been trying to help Yoshimori. He may not have been the best brother, but he had done nothing to warrant what had been asked. 'I don't want to see what is going on in his head.' He thought as Yoshimori tried to stand again, only to fall on the floor once more. A shaking arm reaching out and trying to drag the equally shaky body across the floor.

Something in Masamori was screaming at him to reach out and pull Yoshimori into a protective embrace, but he held back remembering the reaction from just a hand being on his shoulder. 'Speaking doesn't seem to do anything to help either.' He thought to himself, doing his best to stay perfectly still. Yoshimori had started muttering to himself again, it sounded like 'No, no, no…'

Just as a plan started to form in his mind, another wrench was thrown in. Toshimori and woken up and was looking into the hall with a very worried look on his face. "What is Yoshi-nii doing up? Dad said he had to stay in bed." He didn't seem to quite understand the severity of the situation. Yoshimori's face, if possible paled even more.

"Run Toshimori, get away." Yoshimori called weakly.

* * *

_Toshimori's face out of his room, it was bloody but he couldn't see where the blood was coming from. He had forgotten about his younger brother, he was such a horrible older brother. 'Masamori was right, I am useless.' The thought ripped at his heart. The evil looking Masamori turned on Toshimori. Masamori's mouth seemed to be saying something, but all He could hear were growls. Masamori grabbed Toshimori by the scruff of the neck and took him back into the room._

_He was terrified; he couldn't let Masamori do anything to Toshimori. He reached out in front of himself again and tried to pull his tired body across the floor, this time with more success. Before he could reach the door that Masamori had gone through, he heard an ear-piercing scream. "No!" He yelled, with one last pull he could see through the door. Toshimori's head lay on the floor, blank eyes staring straight at him. __**"Why couldn't you protect me?"**__ the severed head cried. _

_His stomach made another attempt to empty itself, but there was nothing left inside and he only managed to dry heave. He pulled his last thread of strength together and cast kekkai around Masamori. "Why are you doing this?" Masamori just laughed as Toshimori's head continued to weep._

_

* * *

_

A kekkai formed around Masamori. 'How can someone so weak cast something so strong?' he wondered. Toshimori didn't know what to do, other than to sob. Masamori had just been explaining what was going on when Yoshimori had screamed in the hall way then pulled himself to the door and cast a barrier around their older brother.

"Why are you doing this?" Yoshimori asked, almost yelled at his older brother. Somehow, his voice sounded stronger than before.

"I'm not doing anything Yoshimori, snap out of it." Masamori said. He tried his best to break the kekkai before Yoshimori could say 'Ketsu'. He wasn't sure where the strength had come from, but he could be in trouble right now if his brother choose to destroy him. "WAKE UP!" He yelled in a last attempt. It didn't seem to much better, but Yoshimori's balance must have gone again because he swayed and fell to the floor.

The kekkai fell and he ran to his brother's side. He was breathing heavily again and didn't seem to be awake anymore. Toshimori was still crying; Masamori opened his arms to signal him to come forward. He hugged his youngest brother and made a calming noise. "Go get Dad, I'll make sure Yoshimori is alright. Are you okay?" Toshimori's crying stopped and he nodded. With Toshimori dealt with, he could deal with Yoshimori, though all he could do was take him back to his room and making him more comfortable. The situation was definitely worse then he had thought.

* * *

* * *

Well, there it is. I will update as soon as I can and you will read more about Tokine. It just thought that you needed to know about the horrors that were going on in Yoshimori's head. I feel so bad for being so mean! LOVE YOU ALL MY READERS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
